The Shadow and The Fugutaiten
by xXCatnipScarletXx
Summary: She didn't know what to believe anymore. She was broken: her heart, her family, and her trust was stolen away from her. Being set up with a certain dragonslayer to bring her out of her depression, can he mend her broken heart? Will they have what it takes to change undeniable fate? Takes place after the GMG. Update: CHAPTER 6- REVISED AND NOW LONGER!
1. Millianna's Shippings

Kagura Mikazuchi's day was getting shittier by the minute.  
"Rogue... Cheney...?"  
"YES KAGURA-CHAN! ROGUE CHENEY OF SABERTOOTH!"  
"Millianna, are you setting me up?"  
"Maybe..." Kagura watched as Millianna smiled evilly.  
"You know I don't do guys."  
"YOU SEE! That is your problem! You don't know what it feels like to love someone! People try to get you, but you don't give anyone a chance! You're in the Mermaid mother-fucking Heel guild for Zeref's sake!"  
Kagura tried to maintain her pokerface and not screaming at Millianna. "Fine. I'll go see this Rogue guy."  
"Oh no-no-no." Millianna shoved a 3-week ticket to Akane Resort into Kagura's face. "I already gave Rogue a ticket. You guys will be _sharing a room._"  
Kagura started to blush madly and facepalmed. "Damnit! Why do you want to torture me so much!"  
"This is for your own good, y'know."  
"AND WHAT IF I DON'T GO?!"  
"C'mon Kagura-chan! Erza and Jellal are going too!"  
"Say WHAT?!"  
"Pleeeeeaaaaassse? Rogue is a really cute, sweet, sometimes quiet,funny, and nice guy! The only thing he needs is _you!_"  
Kagura started to daydream slightly about having a nice boyfriend.  
"Fine I'll go." Kagura took the ticket out of Millianna's hand.  
"YIPPEE! EVERYBODY! KAGURA-CHAN IS GETTING A BOYFRIEND FROM SABERTOOTH! (By the way, your 1 hour flight is at 6pm. It's 4:00 now. Better pack, your plane ticket is in there too. You also sit next to him on the plane. See you next month Kagy-chan!)"  
Kagura ran and ran and ran. Damn. Her guildmates could run. She had to avoid the swarm of everyone saying "WHO IS IT!" and "IS IT STING-KUN?!" and "KAGURA, FINALLY!". Once she reached her house, she stuffed most of her things into her magic pouch that doesn't seem to have a limit to what you put in it. She put that in her bag and started to blush while daydreaming and taking the ribbon out of her hair. _What if Millianna was right...? What if I do need a boyfriend...? Maybe I do... I've been feeling really lonely... I wonder if this guy is as cute as she says he is... No, I can't get attached to a boy after what happened with Tatsuo. I can't get my heart broken again. _When she finished packing, she checked the time. 4:45pm. _Better get to the airport._ Kagura got on her motorcycle and drove to the airport.

Rogue Cheney's day started with a woman dressed like a cat giving him a plane ticket to Akane. He remembered it clearly. She gave him the plane ticket, and told him that Sting wanted to give this to him. She also said that he would be sharing a room with a girl. He didn't want to look like a manwhore, but he couldn't resist. He wanted a girlfriend. Ever since Minerva broke his heart for Sting, he at least wanted a good friend who would spend time with him. So, why not? But now he was arguing with Sting on the phone.  
"I SWEAR THERE WAS THIS CAT LADY! No! WHY? No! You know what, let me just figure this out by myself. Go continue your sex with Minerva or something." Then he hung up.  
But the heard sweetest voice behind him."Umm... Excuse me... Are you Rogue?" He turned and saw the most beautiful girl behind him. She had long, flowing, straight black hair, a white jacket, black jeans and knee high white boots._ She is so pretty... No... she is beautiful_.  
"Erm... Umm... Yeah... Are you Kagura?" Kagura blushed as he continued to stare at her. _Wow... He's handsome... _  
"Y-yes..."  
"Whoa... The cat lady never told me the woman that I would vacation with was so beautiful..." He smiled at her while her face turned almost as red as Erza's hair.

"Thanks..."

"It's really nice to meet you... Ok, let me do this properly. I'm Rogue Cheney from Sabertooth."

"I'm Kagura Mikazuchi from Mermaid Heel. So, I guess our plane is waiting..."

"Yeah. Lets go, I want to get to know you better Kagura."

**Ummmm, erm, first RoKa story in the archive... I thought they were a really cute couple. I know Kagura might be a little out of character, and Rogue too, but still. If you like it, please leave a review. I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL!**


	2. Haunting Memories

After a large amount of complications with security, Kagura and Rogue finally made it into the boarding gate. They were still slightly early so they took their seats by a café.  
"So... Do you want anything...? I'll pay for it." Rogue didn't know what to say. Being set up with a mystery girl, _by a mystery catwoman_, he at least wanted to be a gentleman.  
"No, its ok. I'm fi-" Kagura looked down to see her phone ringing. Tatsuo was calling her. She reluctantly picked up the phone and answered. "_What do you want._"  
"Kagura, please. I miss you. I want you back-"  
"Forget it, _asswipe._", Kagura replied coldly. Rogue looked at her in shock. _Who could she be talking to that made her so mean...? _  
"Ok fine. Be like that. I know exactly where that plane is going." Kagura's eyes widened in fear of him coming back to her. "I will see you in Akane, Kagura..." The line just went dead. Her grip tightened on the bag that held her fugutaiten so hard that her hand went white and she started to vibrate in anger.

"Kagura?" Rogue put a hand on her shoulder. "Are you ok...?"

_No, do I look like I'm ok? My abusive ex-boyfriend knows where I am! _"I'm fine..."

Suddenly a small green exceed with a magenta frog costume popped out of Rogue's bag. "Fro thinks you should give her a hug to cheer her up!" said a small voice. Kagura almost forgot about Tatsuo and blushed.

"Ok, Frosch." Rogue went up to Kagura and out his arms around her, then whispered in her ear. "I don't want to be nosy or anything, but who was that?" Kagura swallowed hard and hugged him tighter. She just shook her head in his shoulder slowly, trying to telepathically tell him '_I don't want to talk about it'. _Rogue got the message and lightly pulled away.

"Yay! Fro thinks you two are a good couple~" Rogue patted his head gently.

"_Now boarding, gate 503, Akane Resort, please have your boarding passes ready for checking. I repeat, gate 503 for Akane Resort is now boarding."_

* * *

Once they were on board the plane, and Frosch was asleep, Rogue put his hand on Kagura's, but 0.5 seconds later she jerked it away.

"S-sorry... I just d-dont feel comfortable when g-guys t-touch me..." She turned the other way, away from Rogue's glance.

"Well, that's kind of ironic, because I just wanted you to feel safe around me..." Slowly, he looked over her shoulder to see tears streaming down her face. "Hey... Don't cry..." She moved closer to him and leaned into his shoulder, putting her arms on his chest. He was pretty surprised to see her cry like this. Whenever Minerva cried, it was usually for her own selfish reasons, and she sobbed like a 2 year old. Kagura, on the other hand, didn't sob. She just leaned in closer to him and let the tears flow. Rogue put his arms around her and rubbed her back, trying his best to comfort her. He felt her soft ebony hair glide perfectly against his hands, and let her stay in his arms. Suddenly there was a magic link between them as he intertwined his right hand in hers. It wasn't a sensory link, it was like they were sharing a memory. Kagura's memory.

Rogue saw a girl that was most likely Kagura, just a little younger, and a boy about her age with yellow hair, almost identical to Sting.

_"Tatsuo, I can't do this anymore. You spend more time with your friends, and you do stuff that isn't even legal. If you want to be with me, you got to stop doing drugs. Please. I want the old Tatsu back."_

_"We can still be together Kagura! You and me! I'm trying to trade this stuff so we can have money to have a good relationship!"_

_"You and I both know that's a clean lie." Tatsuo's eyes enlarged in disbelief. "Tatsu, no Tatsuo Nobuhara, we are done."_

_"Kagura. KAGURA WAIT!" As Kagura walked farther away, he grabbed her and pushed her against the wall. "Fine then. I'll force myself to have you." Tatsuo crushed his lips onto Kagura's as she tried to scream. His hands moved down and started to undo her shirt._

_"TATSUO STOP!" He reached her pants and pulled them down forcefully. "TATSUO PLEASE! P-please..." Tears streamed down her face and the rest of the memory started to fade. _

Suddenly they were back on the plane. Kagura looked into Rogue's eyes and whispered, "Did you see that...?" He nodded as she looked down.

"I'm sorry..."

"Don't apologize. It wasn't your fault..."

"Were you talking to that guy on the phone earlier...?"

Kagura nodded in response. He knew what he said to her now. Tatsuo was trying to threaten her. "Don't worry, I'll protect you. I swear." She pulled him closer and gazed out the window onto the ocean.

* * *

That day, Rogue Cheney made a promise. He promised to protect Kagura Mikazuchi from anyone that tried to hurt her. And he swore it on his life.


	3. Wandering Stars

Once they arrived in Akane, found their room, and got settled, Rogue noticed how unsafe Kagura felt. She kept looking around, behind her, and she kept checking her phone. Rogue got up and closed the curtains on all the windows. Kagura breathed a sigh of relief, and sat down on the bed. She reached into her bag and pulled out some loose clothes. "I'm gonna go and take a bath, ok?"  
"I'll be here." Kagura gave Rogue a gentle smile and closed the bathroom door. He heard the water start running and heard her step in. Rogue wondered how beautiful she was when she was naked... _No... She was raped a couple months ago... I'll just make it worse if I get sexual around her. I want her to relax here, it's a resort after all. _Their room was huge. There was one big king bed, two bathrooms, a small table, and a big couch with a flat screen TV. He got up and approached the window. Kagura told him that Tatsuo would follow her to Akane, and ever since then he never let her out of his sight. He looked outside, and there was no trace of anyone suspicious. He lowered the curtains slowly. And heard a faint noise coming from the bathroom that sounded like the water stopping. Rogue picked up the sleeping Frosch and put him on the bed.  
"Fro thinks that you are meant for Kagura, not Minerva...", he said sleepily. "Minerva is mean to Rogue-san... Kagura is perfect..." Frosch than fell asleep completely, and Rogue smiled. Just then, Kagura came out of the bathroom wearing only a very loose and thin black shirt and some black lace panties. Rogue turned as red as a cherry and gaped at her body. She had the most perfect curves, her wet hair glistened in the light. _She is the sexiest woman in the world... _Rogue was so glad she wasn't abnormally taller than him like Minerva, she was about in inch and a half shorter than him. She tucked some of her hair behind her ear and got a Sketchbook out of her bag and a pencil, then she lay down on the side of the bed and put a small towel on top of the pillow and began to draw.  
"I'm gonna quickly wash up, ok Kagura?"  
"Mm..." She appeared to be focusing hard on whatever she was drawing.  
After 30 minutes, Rogue came out of the bath wearing just some blue shorts. Kagura stopped drawing for a second and glanced at him. She blushed like crazy seeing his muscular chest and pretended to keep drawing. Rogue started to laugh and said, "I know you saw me." Kagura looked up then quickly looked back down, her blush getting redder. The blush just got worse when Rogue came in the bed with her and tugged the blanket over their legs. "Wow... that's a beautiful drawing!" The drawing had a small girl in the distance looking out at a sunset above a wrecked village. "The detail is amazing..."  
"Thanks..." As he watched her draw for awhile, she closed the Sketchbook and put it on the bedside table. "I'm going to sleep, goodnight Rogue..."  
"Goodnight Kagu-" Just as he was about to turn off the lights, he saw something on Kagura's arm. He got closer, and pulled her arm towards him. Kagura had a nervous look on her face, then Rogue saw why. There was a number of long cuts and scars on her lower arm, ones tha must've been self-inflicted. "Kagura...? Did you do this...?" Already knowing the answer, he asked quietly, "Why?" They were only flesh wounds, but he was still concerned.  
"I-I just-it-" Kagura tried to think of a reason, but she couldn't lie to him. Instead, she just bit her lip and tried not to be weak and cry.

"Please don't hurt yourself like this. I don't want to see you in pain, ever." Rogue put her arm down and turned off the lights, then got back into bed with her. "Please..." He hugged her tightly and she nodded in response.  
"I'll try..." In the dark, Kagura pressed her head on Rogue's chest. Slowly, he moved his head down and saw her face, barely illuminated by the light of the moon.  
"You're beautiful... Please don't continue hurting yourself ok?", he repeated.  
"Ok..." He brushed some hair out of her face and pressed his lips on hers gently. Rogue softly fell on top of each her, but Kagura moved her hands and put them in his black hair, while he cupped her cheeks to deepen the kiss to make it passionate. They broke away slowly, and he pulled her head closer to him once more as they kissed again. After they ended their little make-out session, he kissed _that spot _on her neck quickly.  
"Goodnight..."  
She had a look on her face that resembled a slight pout, but she wasn't ready for this yet. "Goodnight..." Rogue found Frosch somehow in the darkness and put him in between his left arm, with his right arm around Kagura. He whispered in Kagura's ear and said something barely audible, but she could hear it.  
"I think I'm in love with you."  
Kagura smiled, blushed, and pulled the blanket closer. "Me too..."

Meanwhile, Tatsuo Nobuhara was behind the hotel building where he was staying, close to the entrance of Akane. "I will find you soon, Kagura, and this time, I won't let you go."  
_

**And with that, that is day 1. I'm not sure when the next update will be, hopefully tomorrow. I'd love to hear your guys' thoughts in the reviews! Till next time!**


	4. Darkness

When the sun wasn't even up yet, Rogue woke up with a start.  
He had a dream that started out amazing, but turned into a nightmare. It started off with him and Sting partying late as usual, but Rogue wasn't feeling well, so he exited the bar. Suddenly, he heard a scream. He ran towards the source, determined to find out who was in trouble. When he got there, he saw Tatsuo attempting to rape Kagura. "NO!" One of Tatsuo's unknown thugs tackled him, and he couldn't do anything but watch Kagura cry and suffer. "No..."  
That was the point where he woke up. He looked around his surroundings to find him in his room in Akane, with Frosch, and Kagura. Kagura. He wouldn't let anyone touch her. As she cuddled closer to him, he relaxed his guard and kissed her forehead. _She's so nice and warm... _Rogue adjusted his pitch black hair in its original position and checked the clock by the bed. 4:36 am. Kagura rubbed her head on his chest and slowly opened her eyes.  
"Unngh... Morning... What time is it...?"  
"4 in the morning..."  
"Are you still tired?"  
"A little..." Then Rogue suddenly had an idea and wasn't tired at all. "Hey... Let's go swim!  
"O-ok..."  
Rogue got up and went to the bathroom with his swim trunks._ I guess I have to keep a close eye on her out there...___He pulled on his black trunks and opened the bathroom door. "Whoa..." Kagura was standing by the bed in a black bikini, similar to Erza's. She tied her long hair into a loose ponytail, and Rogue looked at her in amazement. "Wow..." Kagura blushed and walked over to him.  
"You look handsome, Mr. Cheney..."  
"Thanks, you look really pretty too..." He looked at her have, then her neck, then her chest...  
Kagura started to blush like crazy and moved his head up with her fingers. "E-EYES UP H-HERE!"  
"G-G-GOMENASAI!" Then Rogue tried to lay his eyes everywhere but her. Kagura kept blushing then grabbed two towels from the bathroom.  
"Let's go..." She latched her hand on his arm, grabbed the room key and her fugutaiten, closed the door, and they walked down the staircase leading to the indoor hot tub. "This is nice~ C'mon, let's go in." Laying her stuff down on the side of the wall, she slipped in to the fairly deep area. Rogue followed, and swam next to her. She sat down on an underwater step. Rogue sat with her and put his hand in hers."Rogue... I need to say someth-" Suddenly a magic chain came out from the door and gripped around Kagura and binded her tight. "ROGUE!" She screamed and tried to break free, and tried to reach for her fugutaiten.  
"KAGURA!" Rogue grabbed her, and tried to rip whatever chain this was. But a flash of light struck him on his chest and he started to cough up blood.  
"ROGUE!"  
"K-KAGURA!" He reached for her hand, and they intertwined for one second. In that short period of time, Rogue managed to day one last thing to her. "I'll protect you." Then the unknown force dragged Kagura Mika**z**uchi into the ominous darkness. But the dark was Rogue's strength. He made a promise. And wizards of Sabertooth **never break their promises. **  
_

**Done! Update should be tomorrow! Or maybe tonight... PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW! EVERY COMMENT COUNTS!**


	5. Rescue

**A.N.- GOMENASAI FOR THE SLIGHTLY LATE UPDATE! Ok, maybe not slightly late. A LOT LATE. I've been busy, and I got a new laptop, etc. I've been suffering from a MAJOR WRITER'S BLOCK, and that kind of explains it. As some of you might have already noticed, I changed the rating of this fic to T, because a certain friend found out my account and I don't want her snooping around reading a lemon fic~but as I said in my summary, I might change it back later. I thank my fellow RoKa shippers for reviewing, following, and supporting this fanfiction, and urging me to continue this fanfiction, which sprouted from a tiny idea while I was thinking outside of the box.~ Here it is, CHAPTER 5, but I have to warn you, its long.**

_

Rogue Cheney woke up to the violent shaking of a mystery Rune Knight.  
"Thank God! LAHAR! HE'S ALIVE!" The Rune Knight got up to call Lahar, while Rogue was left on the mat of a magic council's mobile tent, next to the outside entrance to the indoor pool of Akane, which, inside, was covered in broken glass and blood. At first he wondered what the hell happened. Then it came to him. The morning. The pool. Kagura. Gone. Kagura was taken by most likely Tatsuo. Suddenly Rogue realized another thing. It was his fault. It was _HIS_ fault he woke her up early in the morning. _HIS_ fault for bringing her down to the pool, which was unguarded in the morning. It was _HIS_ fault he didn't keep a close enough eye on her. _HIS_ fault she's gone.  
In a rush, he sat up, but then felt a stabbing sensation in his chest. Damnit... Rogue brought his hand up towards the pain and saw that it had been fixed by some lost magic, the cuts were not open and there was only minor bruises. Rogue had to thank the council later, right now he had to find Kagura. His life now orbited around Kagura. He got up as quickly as possible and ignored the pain, but once he got to the main road, he stopped so suddenly that he almost tripped. The only thing that stopped him was lying on the floor of the crime scene. Kagura's fugutaiten. His mind had to spend quite a minute debating whether he should take it. Reluctantly, he swiftly dodged the blood on the ground and grabbed the fugutaiten. Who knows, it might be the thing they need. Rogue escaped the crime scene and made his way down the random road. He didn't even know where he was going, he just had some feeling that was leading him in the right direction.

Kagura Mikazuchi woke up in a room, apparently from an abandoned hospital. She looked around and observed her surroundings. An abandoned hospital room, with an open door. She was wearing the same thing as she was before this accident, except the only thing that she was missing was a light sweater she pulled on. She slowly sat up and listened. There was dead silence, but she swore she heard a slight ticking noise. _Probably an old clock..._ Kagura stepped on the freezing tile floor and pushed the door open slightly, to see an old desk with binders scattered on it. It was extremely dark. She didn't want to attract any unwanted attention, so she decided not to turn on the lights. The main danger though was if she was caught from behind. She approached the door with the beaming red "EXIT" sign, but stopped at the rim of the doorway. There it was again. Ticking. But this time, the ticking was faster. Her curiosity grew, and mind revolved around a decision. Find her way out, or search for the ticking?

Rogue turned on Flight Street, an elevated premises, and bumped into a hooded figure. "O-Oi! S-Sorry! I'm looking for someone right n-now and its urgent!" The hooded figure said nothing and continued on the road. "H-hey man.. Sorry..." Suddenly the hooded figure tried to summon a white spell, that looked like Holy White magic. "S-Sting...?" Rogue got a quick glimpse of the man's face as he turned around. His cloak and hood shielded him from basically anyone seeing any of his physical features, but Rogue saw a couple of long spikes of goldenrod hair, but not Sting's, peeking out from the edges of his cloak. The man eyed at the fugutaiten and Rogue pulled it tighter to his waist.

A muffled reply that couldn't be heard came from the man and the smallest of all the smiles appeared on his face, and he proceeded down Flight Street. Then Rogue was sure he heard him say something again. "Time is running out, shadow boy..." The mystery man began to walk faster down the road.

Rogue gave him suspicious glance and walked the opposite way, where he was going. Remembering a memory of when he used to spar with Sting, his mind drifted off a bit. Then he froze. A hooded figure running in the opposite direction of him. Golden hair. He remembered being hit with magic in Akane very similar to Sting's Holy White magic, but the only difference was that this magic had a fainter glow, so it wasn't dragonslayer magic. This man wasn't Sting. He didn't sound like him, nor did his hair match the color. Rogue racked his brain for any memory of knowing a man that had goldenrod hair besides Sting. There was only one contender possible. Tatsuo. Rogue's eyes snapped open wider, and he turned to strike, only to find no opponent. Tatsuo was gone. The only thing there was the blowing of the morning breeze. He calmed himself down and looked from the high arch where Flight Street ended. As he glanced down, he saw an abandoned hospital directly across from him. He had a feeling that Kagura was in there. You might think its fucking impossible for him to just have a "feeling". But the cause of this feeling was that a loose sweater was lying on the ground near the entrance. Kagura's sweater.

Kagura decided to search for the ticking. She strayed from the exit and followed the faint noise. The closer she got the louder it became. She went so far from the exit, she ruined the whole possibility of retracing her steps. The ticking was so loud and rapid, though, that she could almost pinpoint the room it was in. The room was labeled ER494B, and she slowly pushed the door open, to find something that made her heart stop and her blood run cold. Sitting there. On a table. Was a time bomb. Kagura froze and her eyes wandered to the timer.

10 seconds. She scrambled to look for any exit.

9 seconds.

She ran towards a series of windows and considered jumping, but either way she would die from the fall.

8 seconds.

She fumbled her hands all over the time bomb to see if there was any deactivation. None.

7 seconds.

_Maybe this is it,_ she thought. _I'll never see Rogue again..._

6 seconds.

_Goodbye, Erza.. I hope you and Jellal are happy..._

5 seconds.

_Goodbye Millianna... Thank you for bringing me to Rogue... It was the best I've felt in years... Thank you... _

4 seconds.

Tears began to stream down her cheeks. _Goodbye, Rogue... Thank you for making me feel wanted... I love you..._

3 seconds.

Suddenly there was the sound of the door bursting open and her being held on tightly as she she crashed through a window, then the sound of a large explosion. At the end of it all, she opened her eyes to see Rogue, holding her tightly and gazing at her face. "Are you ok?"

Kagura said nothing as she pulled him in for a big hug and started to cry softly on his back."Damnit... I thought I lost you there.."

Rogue patted her back and said "Don't cry... I'm not going anywhere... I keep my promises."


	6. Frozen Hearts

**Please leave reviews people~ I don't care who you may be... LEAVE A REVIEW! Guests are welcome! Reviews urge me on to update :) I love listening to you guys ;) SO I made this chapter longer with some changes, hope you like.**

"Don't worry, I'm not going anywhere. I keep my promises." Rogue held her close and ignored the sirens that blared behind them, the sound of the Rune Knights coming closer, and the little flames that spiraled around the city that people were trying to extinguish. They were the only thing that mattered. Sooner or later, their embrace broke apart, but their hands never did. "A-are you hurt or anything?" Rogue felt like a complete idiot after asking that. He just tackled her, held her tight as they flew out of one of the tallest buildings in this city by the beach, and it was just a lucky strike when they landed on the arch to break their fall. He shielded her from most of the impact, but she was still pretty wrecked. _Of course she's hurt_. _I'm an idiot._

"I'm fine..." Kagura moved her hand towards a fairly large cut close to the area where Minerva stabbed her. It was only a flesh wound, but Rogue still slightly overreacted.

"A-Ah.. Go-Gomenasai... for throwing you out of a building... And th- DAMNIT! DOES IT HURT A LOT?! GOMEN! GOMEN-GOMEN-GOMEN-GOMEN!"

"Shhhh... I don't want to be put in one of those Rune Knight tents.. I'm fine..." She grabbed a piece of Rogue's cloak that ripped apart on the ground and pulled it close to the cut. "I've had worse...Well... You saved my life again... Thanks."

"No problem", Rogue said as he gave her the fugutaiten. "I brought this for you..." Kagura smiled and took the blade gently in her hands.

Seeing her precious blade where it belongs, Kagura smiled. "Thanks."

Rogue ran into a Rune Knight truck and grabbed a tiny flashdrive from the inside. Rogue ran back to Kagura, picked her up, and when the knights weren't looking, he dashed into the snowy woods outside the city.

Clutching the blade tight, Kagura held on to Rogue as they entered the woods. "What was that thing you picked up?"

"It's what the Knights call a 'PCS', Portable Camp Site. Some kind of advanced archive magic. For emergencies."

"Oh... Cool~" As they found a small clearing by a lake, Rogue placed Kagura on a big rock. He pointed the flashdrive straight to the clearing.

Nothing happened for about 5 minutes. Kagura had to suppress a laugh from escaping her mouth. "You look like a total idiot, you know that?"

Rogue bit his lip and tried not to laugh. "It requires concentration."

"I bet I can make you laugh."

"Don't."

"Are you suuuuuuure?"

"DON'T!"

"Mama pussy."

Rogue immediately fell on the ground laughing and so did Kagura. "Here, let me do it." She grabbed the flashdrive and pointed it at the clearing. Again, nothing happened.

"I'm gonna finish him like a _cheesecake._" Kagura dropped the flashdrive and started to laugh loudly at Rogue's comment as she collapsed onto the snowy ground. Rogue approached her and tried to grab the flashdrive, but Kagura put her hand over it first and tackled Rogue.

"You are so gay."

"I AM NOT GAY!"

Kagura bursted out laughing again."You watched Pitch Perfect. That's a chick-flick."

"It was a party AT _MINERVA'S HOUSE."_

"She made you watch that?"

"She would kill us all if we didn't... UGH. 'I saw the sign!'."

"Haha, sucks for you~"

"You know which character you remind me of?"

"...Who...?"

"Well, you're a mixture of Fat-Amy and the Asian girl who sets fires to feel joy-" Then he felt a blazing pain across his face.

"_Did you just call me __**fat?**_" Kagura's smile disintegrated as she gave Rogue a very sharp and dangerous look.

"N-no-"

"_DON'T LIE TO ME!"_

"GOMENASAI! IT WAS A JOKE-"

"I DO NOT 'SET FIRES TO FEEL JOY'! BAKA! YOU MAKE ME SOUND LIKE A _SADIST!_ MINERVA IS THE SADIST! NOT ME!"

"...Gomenasai..."

Suddenly it got dead silent as they realized they were on top of each other. Kagura's gaze softened as Rogue leaned in and pulled her into a light kiss. Just as they broke away, Rogue smiled. "What did that Asian also say in that movie? Oh yeah-" Rogue put on his best girly Asian small voice and said, "I was born with gills like fish~"

Kagura tried punching him in the gut, but suddenly his eyes widened."What's wrong?"

"Frosch... Kagura... Have you seen Frosch...?"

Frosch. Frosch. Shit. They were too mixed up in each other they forgot about Frosch. "He was still sleeping at the hotel room... when we went to the pool..."

"Kagura... we have to get Frosch back... We have to get Frosch back... We have to get Frosch..." Rogue was still in a paralyzed-state as he stared at her.

"Hey.. look at me... Everything's going to be fine."

"Damnit Kagura... How could I leave Frosch..." He started trembling and then realized the task at hand was important too.

Rogue grabbed the first-aid kit in a rush, while ripping it open. Rogue tried to remember what Sting taught him about first aid training, but later shook off the sad memory of when he took leave of Sabertooth to search for Lector. It was a painful goodbye, but Sting needed to find his exceed, with Minerva coming along. Minerva had changed drastically after the Grand Magic Games, thanks to Erza. She didn't wear any makeup, or her fancy clothes. she looked,_ normal._ Her true personality developed, too. Rogue just felt happy for her, now that she was with Sting, but he still remembered all the fun times they had together. I guess the two of them just didn't work. After all, you couldn't erase the fact that she was still a bitch deep down.

"Rogue, we'll find him. I promise. It's going to be alright. Frosch might've gotten hungry, so maybe he just went to look for food. Everybody knows he's your partner right? They saw it in the Grand Magic Games interviews... Oh my god... SHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT!"

Rogue immediately turned to see Kagura, eyes widened, looking out the tent door. She grabbed Rogue and pulled him tightly towards her. He pulled her tighter, and said, "Is it your wound?"

"_Put an invisibility spell on the tent."_ Her voice was merely a sharp whisper, but it seemed to tremble with fear. Rogue shut his eyes and made the tent invisible with his shadow magic.

"Wha-" He was later silenced by the sight that appeared in front of the tent. Three men in black cloaks walked along in the snow, avoiding the unseen tent. Voices could be heard from the first man who took off his cloak to reveal a tall man with very long and spiky goldenrod hair. He had the same piercing snake-like green eyes. Tatsuo.

"Keep looking for them. They escaped somewhere." His voice was slick like oil but deep and demanding.

At the sound of his voice, Kagura immediately started to shake as she buried her body into Rogue's cloak. He put a protective grip on her which was as strong as Gajeel's iron. As he tried to listen for more, he later felt his shirt get a little wet, and realized the cause was Kagura's tears. Her hands shook as she gripped on the hem of the cloak. Another voice spoke.

"Your dragon sense should be able to smell them, brother." That voice... It was cocky in so many ways. Rogue knew that voice, but couldn't determine the owner.

"Shut up. My abilities are limited."

His brother instantly shut his mouth and continued along the path they were taking. "They aren't in the woods, clearly."

Tatsuo narrowed his eyes and was clearly annoyed. "I don't care where they are. I just want you two to _separate them. _They cannot be together, no matter what."

"Why are we doing this again?"

Tatsuo remained silent, then lowered his voice. "He's bound to hurt her."

The rest of their mouths instantly snapped shut. Kagura was a touchy subject with him.

In the tent, Kagura and Rogue exchanged puzzled looks.

Tatsuo looked at his companions. "Go back to the guild. Tell fath-... Master... that we are making progress." They soon teleported away, and it was only Tatsuo left. He looked to the sky and started speaking. "I don't know where you are Kagura... But I'm sorry... For everything... I-I didn't have a choice..."

Kagura's eyes softened and started to listen. Rogue was amazed she even believed him. But there it was in his voice. Genuine truth.

Tatsuo continued. "I wonder how horrible you must think of me. I-... I.. It's just that... Damnit, you aren't even hearing this, I'm talking to the sky! Ugh. I kinda want to bring back time. Just for, maybe, a day? I want to spend time with you again. I can't control my powers.. I can't control when I get taken over... I don't want to hurt people... I joined this guild... Tartaros... because I needed the money... Rogue Cheney will hurt you Kagura... I don't care if you don't love me, I just want you to be safe and happy."

Kagura was just staring at him through the tent, and debating whether or not to believe him.

Rogue's eyes widened and he immediately lost it. He got out of the tent before Kagura could stop him and charged at Tatsuo with a Shadow Dragon's Iron Fist.

**TO BE CONTINUED, in the next chapter: "Rogue vs Tatsuo". LEAVE A REVIEW!**


End file.
